


Don't Toy With Me

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Teasing, Toy Play, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Inias loved to worship her body and watch as she came undone under his ministrations.She watched as he lifted the thick green silicone dildo to his mouth, pressing it past his lips, sucking on it to get it wet. Well fuck if that isn’t hot. She spared a quick thought about seeing his lips around a flesh and blood cock before her thoughts went out the window as he slowly pressed the toy into her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/) square: Sex Toys  
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd.  
> Enjoy!

She smiled as she let out a soft sigh, turning her head to the side on her soft pillow. She could feel every breath as Inias slowly laid a trail of kiss down her body his soft hands following the path, gently gliding down her heated skin.    
He stopped at her left hip and gave a small bite then immediately licked and kissed at the wound that wasn’t really there. He peppered kisses low across her abdomen, chin barely grazing her pubic hair, making her shiver like there was a breeze washing over her, stopped at her right hip and lavished it with the same attention. 

Eventually as his hands slowly roamed the milky skin of her stomach, feather light touches making her muscles twitch slightly under the barely there attention, sending a cascade of goosebumps over her flesh and hardening her nipples. Satisfied with his results Inias moved lower. 

 

Avoiding the warmth between her legs, instead favoring the softness of her inner thighs. He nudged gently with his nose and she opened her legs further to better accommodate his desires. He moved even lower to right above her knee and began to scatter kisses, licks, gentle nips, and warm breaths, tracking his way back up her body, slowly, making her heart race faster with each movement. He ended his quest nosing at the juncture where leg and body meet, nuzzling it softly, cheek teasing as it rubbed up against the hot flesh of her labia. She swallowed down a moan.

  
Much to her excited disappointment, he moved to her other leg and copied the actions. She refused to hold back her moans, sighs, and whimpers of pleasure, trying to encourage him to move on, to finally touch her wet heat. She could feel it there between her legs, throbbing with need, she desired to be touched, it was beginning to grow into a demand. She wasn’t sure how much longer she would be able to hold out before she started begging. 

 

She looked down at him pleadingly, he stared back up at her, their eyes held the heat they were both feeling. Still holding her gaze he dipped his head down and poked his tongue through the short, soft curls and barely grazed her clit. She whimpered and her hips bucked up chasing the sensation as he pulled his tongue back into his mouth. 

 

“Inias…” She pleaded with him, her voice rough from arousal and disuse. 

He licked his lips, mirth dancing in his eyes, “Yes, Hannah?” his own voice was thick with desire, showing how affected he was by his slow torture of pleasure. 

“Come on, please.” she had finally resorted to begging. 

“As you wish.” His head dipped down and his nose was buried in her hair, he took a deep breath and she felt his body shake gently between her thighs. “You smell magnificent.” 

She couldn’t help the smile that touched her lips at the compliment. Or the shiver that ran up her spine as his breath, short, hot puffs of it, ghosted over the wetness there, teasing. 

 

Mercifully he brought his fingers up and teased one from perineum up through the wetness that had been slowly dripping, and teased at her entrance. She made a noise of displeasure when he didn’t immediately push it inside. She pushed against his finger and he pulled away, licking it obscenely as he held her gaze. Huffing out a breath she settled back on the bed and waited, patiently, she didn’t wish to be denied any longer.

 

Happy with her obedience he pushed the finger inside of her slowly. A sound of pleasure escaped her as she sighed with the relief, as inadequate as it was. She felt him as he massaged the walls inside her body, slipping in a second finger and stretching her open a little more. Pulling small whimpers from her. He did that a little longer before he covered her clit with his mouth and slowly circled it with his tongue. She moaned quietly.

 

She felt the pressure building inside her as he teased. It wasn’t enough. She needed more. He thrust his fingers in deep and coaxed a loud moan from her as he flattened his tongue and ran it up from where his fingers were buried inside her to her clit. 

 

“Come on, baby. I need more.” Her breath was labored and her words were strained, she knew that is what he wanted. To tease her, to make her beg, to take her apart. 

Inias smiled against her pussy and began to lick her, quick and wet, drinking her down like she was his favorite beverage in the world. 

 

When her legs began to quiver around his body he pulled back, gave his fingers a few more deep thrusts inside of her then pulled them out. She reached down, delicate fingers wrapping around his wrist and pulled his hand up to her mouth. Watching his face, mouth and chin covered in her pussy juice, she licked each finger slowly before sucking them deep into her mouth and making him groan at the sight. 

 

He pulled his fingers away from her divine tongue and moved so he was there, poised to cover her mouth with his own. Before he could she held his face between her hands and used her tongue to clean her juices from his lips and chin ending it in a deep kiss where she tried to devour the taste from his mouth, licking and sucking before he pulled away with a dazed look on his face. 

 

He moved back down her body with determination, scattered kisses, on her nipples, the swell of her breasts, tickling down her ribs, her belly button, her hips again, finally he gave one last kiss above her pussy, low on her belly. He picked up the toy that had been sitting next to her legs. Her heart picked up speed in her chest. 

 

She watched as he lifted the thick green silicone dildo to his mouth, pressing it past his lips, sucking on it to get it wet.  _ Well fuck if that isn’t hot. _ She spared a quick thought about seeing his lips around a flesh and blood cock before her thoughts went out the window as he slowly pressed the toy into her. 

 

It was much thicker than his two fingers, so she felt the stretch, the way the fake cock filled her. He pushed it a little deeper as she arched her back up from the bed and moaned loudly. 

“You like, baby?” he pulled back just a little and pushed back in quickly, thrusting the toy in and out. 

 

“Oh...Inias. Fuck.” She heard him groan at her words. She knew that he loved hearing her cuss, lost in the moment. 

That is when he lowered his mouth over her clit again and gently started licking her, his tongue moving from her clit, teasing her, and making her moan loudly. Moving down lower, licking around her stretched entrance as he moved the toy in and out, teasing at her with his tongue while fucking deep into her. 

 

A litany of “Fuck...fuck...yeah. Oh right there baby, Inais please, I need….Oh yeah, keep doing that….so close.” fell from her lips as he continued the ministrations on her body. Her body arched off the bed, the heat pooled deep inside of her, fingers tingling where they were gripping so tight to the head board that her knuckles were turning white, thighs shaking with her impending orgasm. 

  
One more sinful swipe of his tongue and she lost it, screaming as her whole body trembled and shook with the intensity of her orgasm. Inias held one of her legs open, fingers digging into her thigh, bruising the pale tender flesh there, her other leg  trying to squeeze shut around his head, his tongue moving lazily as he continued to thrust into her with the toy, fucking her through her orgasm. Her body twitched to and arched, trying to get away from the onslaught of sensations.

  
Eventually she moved her hand down and shoved at his dark hair moving his head away from her overstimulated clit. He held the toy inside her, unmoving while she took in shaky breaths trying to calm her heart as her pussy throbbed in satisfaction. 

 

“Ready, my dear?” His voice was thick with arousal, he always did love getting her off, it was something that he thoroughly enjoyed.  Who was she to deny him? She nodded not trusting her voice, throat dry from moaning and screaming through her orgasm. 

 

He slowly pulled the toy out, her body tightening around it before releasing it, acutely aware of the empty feeling left. He looked at it and grinned at the creamy juices covering it. She watched as he sat back on his knees, taking his cock in his hand and stroked himself fast, almost brutally, while he carefully cleaned her off of the toy with his tongue.    
“Damn, Inias, that is so sexy.” Her voice was wrecked, even at a whisper. 

He continued licking it until it was clean then, for her benefit, she was sure, swallowed the toy down. Her moan of satisfaction was enough for him. A few more strokes and a twist of his wrist had him coming all over her thigh while moaning around the toy in his mouth. 

 

After his body was done convulsing he collapsed on the bed next to her, toy lost among the sheets. Reaching over her to the table, taking a few tissues he carefully, almost lovingly, brgan cleaning them up. 

Tossing the tissues on the floor to clean up later he cuddled up next to her and nuzzled behind her ear. She fell asleep to his rhythmic breathing, their bodies intertwined. 


End file.
